Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates to flush valves that control the outflow of water from a toilet tank. It is especially useful in connection with xe2x80x9cone piecexe2x80x9d type low profile toilets.
Many toilets are molded with the tank integral to the bowl. They are thus referred to as one piece toilets. Because of the way the casting is made, the underside of the water tank bottom wall is typically not accessible. Often this is because a channel from the tank to the toilet bowl and/or toilet siphon leg is cast directly underneath the tank. For such toilets, it was difficult to attach a conventional flush valve to the xe2x80x9cblind holexe2x80x9d at the bottom of the tank.
In this regard, prior assemblies often clamped the flush valve outlet to the wall by attaching a nut on the opposite side of the wall to the valve outlet end passing through the hole. When there was no easy way to reach the underside of the tank bottom wall, it was difficult to position a nut under the bottom wall and then thread it on to an end of the valve housing.
The art therefore developed flush valve attachment systems-which were suitable for use with blind outlet holes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,446 disclosed a bayonet connection between the flush valve and a triangular outlet hole. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,445 disclosed the use of flexible legs on the flush valve for insertion and attachment through such holes.
A similar problem arose when the outlet hole was in a lower side wall (as distinguished from bottom wall) of the toilet tank. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,016,635 required a series of side undercuts forward of the tank to provide access for attachment fasteners. U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,442 applied the concept of a bayonet type connection to a blind side wall outlet hole.
While many of these designs have been helpful in addressing the problem of attachment to blind holes in this context, there is a continuing desire to render one piece toilets more decorative by reducing the height of the tank still further. This is difficult because of the need for a certain volume of water to pass quickly to the bowl during a flush, and due to the need for a minimum volume of water to be stored. Also, the round outlet on the flush valve of U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,442 causes the valve seat to be positioned quite high above the bottom of the tank.
Thus, a need still exists for an improved flush valve mounting assembly, particularly one where the assembly is mountable through a toilet tank sidewall outlet.
In one aspect the invention provides a flush valve assembly for connection to an essentially vertical wall of a toilet tank via an outlet in the essentially vertical wall. There is an overflow member having a lower portion, and a housing linked to the lower portion and extending there from to an outlet end of the housing which extends essentially horizontally. The outlet end has a passageway that in cross section is wider than it is higher. The housing also has an upper valve seat. A clip is attached to the housing adjacent the housing outlet end.
In preferred forms the passageway is essentially rectangular or elongated oval in cross section. However, it will be appreciated that a variety of other shapes which are wider than high may also be used for the passageway cross section and the accompanying recess in the toilet tank wall. In other preferred forms there is a flange extending radially outward from the housing outlet end, a resilient seal member is positioned around the housing outlet end adjacent the flange, and the clip is mounted to a rearward side of the flange and has flexible arms which extend forward of the gasket.
In another aspect the invention provides a combined flush valve assembly and toilet tank. The toilet tank has an essentially vertical lower front wall with an outlet opening through the lower front wall. There is at least one attachment ear positioned in the tank and adjacent the outlet opening.
An overflow member is provided having a lower portion, and a housing, having an upper valve seat, is linked to the lower portion and extends there from to an outlet end of the housing which extends essentially horizontally into the outlet opening of the tank. The outlet end of the housing has a passageway that in cross section is wider than it is higher and defines a downwardly extending lip. A flexible clip attaches to the housing adjacent the housing outlet end and also contacts the ear to retain the outlet end in the outlet opening in combination with the lip at the outlet end.
The present invention achieves a secure mounting of a flush valve assembly on a vertical wall of a toilet tank even though the outlet hole is a blind hole. Advantageously, the valve seat of the housing can now be at a lower position without sacrificing flow rates.
Further, the device is inexpensive to manufacture, reliable, and easy to install. Also, the device can be used with a variety of different -height tanks if one changes the height of the seat during the molding process, or by other means.